deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 5 Finale: Winged Hussar vs Mongol
The Mongols; the deadly soldiers who carved out the largest empire the world has ever seen! The Winged Hussars; Poland's elite cavalry, whos massive assaults could break enemy lines 10 times their number. Who is deadliest? Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Mongol History= The Mongol Empire spanned from Eastern Europe across Asia, and is commonly referred to as the largest contiguous empire in the history of the world. It emerged from the unification of Mongol and Turkic tribes in modern day Mongolia under the leadership of Genghis Khan, who was proclaimed ruler of all Mongols in 1206. Under the Mongols, new technologies, various commodities and ideologies were disseminated and exchanged across Eurasia. The Empire began to split following a succession war in 1260-1264, as there was dispute as to which of Genghis's grandchildren should become the next Great Khan. Kublai Khan declared himself as Great Khan, and he successfully claimed the leadership from his foes. When the native Chinese overthrew the Yuan Dynasty in 1368, the Mongol Empire finally dissolved. |-| Short range= Ild sword *Weight-3.5 pounds. *Length-36 inches long. *Single edged. Turko Mongol Saber *Weight-2.75 pounds. *Length-48.5 inches. *Steel blade. |-| Medium range= Jida Lance *Weight-4.5 pounds. *Length-12 feet. *8 inch steel blade. |-| Long range= Mongol Recurve Bow *Length-52 inches. *Weight-2.5 pounds. *Range-450 yards. |-| Special= Mongol mace *Weight-5.5 pounds. *Length-2.5 feet. *Made of steel. |-| Armor= Lamellar armor |-| Gallery= Mongol Archer.jpg Mongol swordman.jpg Mongol Horse Archer.jpg 180px-Mongol 4.jpg DW Season2 Mongol.jpg Mongol.jpg Winged Hussar History= The Winged Hussar was the main type of cavalry used in the Polish army. The Hussars were adopted in the 16th Century and acted as light cavalry who carried the war-banners. The riders later took on the role of heavy infantry men who sported specialized armor and lances. Their main primary tactic was to lead the charge and crush standard foot soldiers. They continued to crash into the enemy formation until it broke. The exact reason why the Winged Hussars attached wings to their backs was because while riding they would make a horrible rattling noise that unnerved the enemy. The Winged Hussar was considered the elite and primary heavy cavalry used by the Polish until the 1770s. |-| Short range= Szabla *36.5 inches long. *30 inch blade. *Single edged. Koncerz *51 inches long. *Straight blade. *Designed to pierce chainmail. |-| Medium range= Kopia Lance *14 feet long. *Steel point. *Primary weapon for a hussar. |-| Long range= Turkish Bow The Turkish bow is a recurved composite bow. The construction is similar to that of other classic Asiatic composite bows, with a wooden core (maple was most desirable), animal horn on the belly (the side facing the archer), and sinew on the front, with the layers secured together with Animal glue. However, several features of the Turkish bow are distinct. The curvature tends to be more extreme when the bow is unstrung, with the limbs curling forward into the shape of the letter "C". With some bows, the rigid tips of the limbs ("kasan") even touch. The grip area is not recessed like other Asianic bows and is fairly flat on the belly, while the front of the grip bulges outwards. The dramatic curvature of the bows makes stringing them very different from straighter bows found in Europe. There is an old saying in Turkey that there are "120 ways to string a bow," though the most common methods involve sitting on ground with one's feet pressed against the grip. Heavier bows usually require the use of a long, looped strap called a "kemend" to pull the limbs back and hold them while the string is seated. For many years the excellence of Turkish bows could be seen from historical records. In 1910 an archery contest was held on the beach at Le Touquet, France, where Ingo Simon was able to shoot an arrow 434 m using an old Turkish composite bow requiring a force of 440N or 99 lb. (Taken from wikipedia) |-| Special= Nadziak War Hammer *One end blunt, the other bladed. *Heavy. *Used to pierce armor. |-| Armor= Steel Kettle hat, Cuirass, leg greaves and arm greaves |-| Gallery= Winged hussar charge.jpg Winged hussars2.jpg Winged hussars.jpg Winged Hussar.jpg Polish Winged Hussar Charging on a Horse.jpg Lg wingedhussars.jpg Battle information The battle will be a 5 on 5. 4 Mongols will have leather lamillar and the leader will have steel lamillar. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Voting ends July 12th, 2013. Battle Winged Hussars Mongols To be written. No battle written. WINNER: WINGED HUSSARS Simulator's Results Winged Hussar-595 Szabla-129 Koncerz-71 Kopia-256 Bow-80 Nadziak-59 Mongol-405 Ild-39 Turko Mongol Saber-112 Jida-92 Bow-119 Mace-43 Expert's Opinion The Winged Hussars were victorious due to their more protective armor and deadlier medium/close ranged weaponry. Category:Blog posts